


Catching Up

by Adona



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adona/pseuds/Adona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some people just a bit longer to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

## Catching Up

#### by Adona

  
  
  
  


CATCHING UP by Adona Standard disclaimers apply - not mine. 

Jim opened the balcony doors and stepped outside. It was a lovely evening - warm and dry, for a change. He took a deep breath of the not-entirely-fresh city air. It had taken him a long time to get here, but he'd finally decided that he needed to talk to Blair. It was a frightening prospect, but it was only fair. Blair had been aware for awhile that there was something bothering Jim, and had asked about it a couple of times. The first time, Jim had not known how to respond so, as usual, he had gotten snarky about it, had told Blair there was nothing, that he was fine. 

A week later, Blair had asked again. Jim had apologized for his moodiness and had promised that he was just working through a few things, but that he was fine - he just needed some time. Blair had, kindly, let it go after that, looking at him with concern upon occasion, but not again asking about it. And after that talk, Jim had made sure he hadn't taken out his own confusion and anxiety out on Blair. 

So, for the past several weeks, it had felt like they were both holding their breath, both waiting for the shoe to drop. And tonight, at last, was the night. 

Staring out over his city to the bay beyond, Jim knew that it would only be minutes before his guide got up from his computer and joined him on the balcony. A few minutes later, he was proven right. His partner handed him a beer and stood next to him in silence. It seemed he could tell that Jim was working up to talking to him and was going to let him do it his way. After a few minutes of courage-gathering, Jim took the plunge. 

"Chief, you remember Laura McCarthy and the whole pheromone thing?" 

"How could I forget?" the younger man grimaced. 

"Well. . . do you think it could go the other way?" 

"What other way? What do you mean?" 

"Well, I was really sensitive to her pheromones, and that caused me to develop feelings for her. You said yourself that the feelings were real, because the man and the Sentinel are both the same person." 

"Yes, I do believe the feelings were real. What are you getting at?" 

"Do you think it could go the other way - that I could develop feelings for someone and then become sensitive to their pheromones? Become that intensely attracted because the feelings came first?" 

Blair thought a moment. "Actually, I think that's probably the more common pattern, Jim. I mean, for people with normal senses, you may be really attracted to someone you meet, but you then find out that they're a jerk, and you lose the attraction. Or you meet someone you aren't particularly attracted to, but as you get to know them, you like them, and they become more and more attractive to you. So, yeah, I do think that our emotions can have a big affect on attraction - and you, being able to actually register the pheromones, would have it happen in those terms." 

Jim nodded, unsure how to proceed. 

Blair ventured, "I take it that you've fallen for someone you've known for awhile?" 

"Yeah, I guess I have." 

Blair grinned widely, "So, spill! Who is she?" 

Jim looked down for a moment and then asked quietly, "Would you be okay with it if it wasn't a `she'?" 

Blair stared. "A man? You've fallen in love with a man?" 

Jim nodded, not looking at his partner. 

"Wow. I mean. . . I guess I'm really surprised. Are YOU okay with it?" 

Smiling ruefully, Jim answered, "I am now. I had never even thought about being with a man before, and then these feelings started. I was really freaked at first, you know? But I've been thinking about this for a long time, feeling these things for a long time, now. And it seems to me that love is more important than gender." 

"Yeah, man - of course it is," Blair agreed, smiling gently. He realized how much Jim must trust him to talk to him about this and he was deeply honored. He was determined to be supportive of his friend. "You know I'll support you, right? I want you to be happy, Jim." 

Jim nodded again, smiling weakly. 

"So...? Come on, Jim! Who is he?" 

"Um. . . well, actually. . . it's you, Blair. I'm in love with you." 

Blair blinked, the smile slowly fading from his face. He stared at his best friend in disbelief. Jim gazed back nervously, using every ounce of courage he possessed to keep from looking away. After several long minutes, Blair broke the eye contact and turned to stare out over the city. Jim desperately wanted to ask what he was thinking, but knew he needed to let that brilliant mind work through this one on its own. 

Finally, without looking at Jim, Blair spoke. "Man, I gotta tell you, this is the last thing I expected." He shook his head. "It's a bit of a shock, you know?" 

"Yeah, I figured," Jim replied with a sigh. 

"I'm really not sure what to say, right now." 

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not going to put any pressure on you about this. I don't expect anything from you. The most important thing to me is your friendship - I don't want to lose that, Chief, no matter what." 

At that, Blair turned to Jim, reached out and grabbed his arm, "You won't! I promise, Jim - you're my best friend and I love you. You will never lose me! That much I can promise you." 

Jim smiled, relieved. 

Dropping his hand, Blair said, "I've actually been a bit worried that you'd find someone and I'd be in the way. I've been wondering if maybe you were gearing up to ask me to move out." 

"No, Blair - I don't ever want to you move out. I know you'll probably want to, someday, but I hope that day is a long way off. I love living with you. This is your home for as long as you want it." 

"Then, I think that will be a very long time, big guy. I love living with you, too." They shared a long look, accepting that they had just made declarations and commitments to one another. 

Becoming serious, Blair said, "I'm going to need some time here, Jim. It took you weeks to figure this out, and it may take me just as long. But I won't leave, and, no matter what, I will always be your friend, okay?" 

"You don't need to figure anything out, Chief. . . Blair. I know you don't feel the same way about me, and that's okay. Your friendship is enough. I just needed to tell you. And I thought you'd like to know that there is someone who loves you more than anything, who would do anything for you. Who wants nothing more than to be with you." 

"Thanks, man - I can't tell you how much that means to me. How much YOU mean to me. I've never had a friendship like this, never been this close to anyone before. I really just want to be with you, too." He smiled and seemed to relax a bit. He opened his arms to his friend, and they shared a long hug, cementing their declarations to one another. 

* * *

After that night, things went back to normal. Almost. On the surface, nothing had changed - the two friends still rode together, shopped, cooked and ate together, spent much of their spare time together. However, beneath the surface, there was an added sense of serenity about both men. Sometimes, they would just catch one another's eye and smile - a secret smile just for each other - one that meant caring and companionship and commitment. They spent more evenings home, as both stopped dating and would turn down more casual invitations in favor of time together. They touched more - pats and hugs became a regular part of their day. 

The stability Blair had learned to covet since living with Jim had become even more deeply cherished. He had found a contentment he had never even imagined, and he wanted his life to stay just as it was - just him and Jim, a partnership, a team. Their relationship was better than any marriage he had ever seen, and their home was his haven. 

Jim was happier than he could ever remember being. If it crossed his mind to wish for just a little bit more with Blair, he quickly set the thought aside. They were together, sharing their lives, and it was more than Jim had ever had or ever hoped for. 

And so it was that, several months later, they sat cuddled together on the couch, watching an action movie, Blair snuggled into Jim, and Jim's arms wrapped around his partner. It was one of a hundred similar evenings recently shared. On this evening, however, Blair glanced up at his best friend and, without really thinking about it, kissed him. 

"Chief?" Jim asked, confused. 

Blair smiled and shrugged, "Seemed like the thing to do." 

"Oo. . kay." After a moment, Jim turned his attention back to the television. When Blair took the remote and turned off the set, however, he turned back to the man in his arms. 

"I love you, Jim." 

The sentinel smiled, "I know you do, Chief. I love you, too." 

"No, Jim - I mean," he turned so he was straddling his partner's lap, "I love you the same way you love me." 

Jim gazed up at him and swallowed. "Really?" 

"Yep! Sorry it took me so long to catch up, but I'm here now." He kissed him again, this time lingering over the warm mouth of his love. 

Jim didn't react at first, but soon started to tentatively return the attentions. He knew in his heart that Blair wouldn't be doing this if he weren't certain, but Jim had just been handed everything he had ever dreamed of, and he was a bit afraid to give free reign to his passion - not wanting to scare or overwhelm the younger man. He opened his mouth and kissed Blair deeply, wrapping his arms more tightly around him. 

Finally, he pulled back - both men panting lightly. "Tell me what you want, Blair - how far do you want to take this?" 

Blair smiled warmly, "I want all of you. And I want to give myself to you completely. I want everything, Jim." 

Tears sprang to Jim's eyes and, for the first time in his life, he wasn't ashamed of them. "Everything it is, then." He tilted his head for another kiss. 

* * *

End 

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
